Summer Soldier
by Luna Theos
Summary: Duchess Hadria Maeve Potter-Black, Master of Death. One night, Loki's staff spits her out in the Marvelverse where HYDRA takes her and makes her their greatest weapon yet, the Summer Soldier, because what can beat the cold Winter better than the heat of Summer? I don't own anything Marvel and/ or Harry Potter related other than these ideas.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers, the Winter Soldier, or Harry Potter. They belong to Stan Lee and J. K. Rowling respectively.

A dark crimson haired woman was woken up to a bright light being shined in her eyes. As she woke up, she saw that there were a few men standing around her with clipboards and wearing white jackets. Before she could see anything else though, her attention was brought to the man in front of her. He was saying something before they injected something into her arm.

Once the drug took effect, everything seemed to be blurred, and all she could hear was 'You serve HYDRA.' Being repeated over and over again. And eventually, after who knows how long, she believed it. It became a permanent feature in her mind, she followed the voice's directions. HYDRA trained her for years, teaching all the strengths and weaknesses of different types and styles of combat, intellectual, physical and psychological. She was taught to use anything and everything she had at her disposal to kill her targets, though they had avoided any actual sexual training seeing as she reacted violently when they tried. They encased her arms in a layer of the same vibranium/ adamantium alloy as Captain America's shield, coming across the formula for it after killing Howard Stark and his wife. They couldn't make much, seeing as they didn't have much of either Adamantium or Vibranium, both being such rare metals, so they hadn't been able to make the Winter Soldier's arm out of the metal. Just coating the Summer Soldier's arms though, they had just enough to completely cover them.

Later, it was established that she would be their second Asset. She was to be called the Summer Soldier, seeing as she had curly dark crimson hair that gradually got lighter at the bottom and her bright emerald eyes. She was taught to use several guns, daggers, knives, and other blades. No matter how long they tried to brainwash her though, they never truly broke her. They found that they were never able to wipe her after a mission, so they didn't. They found that they had no need to freeze her, since she didn't age as far as they could tell, but over time they had found that she was just aging at a much slower rate than normal people and believed that it was because the X-gene had activated in her, giving her better strength. She later became even more hidden than the Winter Soldier, only doing the quietest jobs that weren't discovered until days, sometimes weeks, after they happened.

It was on a job a few years after she had been fully trained when she met the Winter Soldier. They were supposed to be working together to kill an agent of an organisation called SHIELD. They were going to have to enter a SHIELD base to kill the scientist seeing as she never let, and so the Summer and Winter soldiers would go in and kill them, then get out unnoticed.

As they prepped the Winter Soldier, the Summer Soldier watched, sitting near the exit point. She watched as they assembled all his gear, how he was taken out of ice, how he seemed to be just a doll, not even truly eating before the mission like she had. They didn't do anything other than give orders to the Summer Soldier, she healed herself and followed all orders anyway, and she didn't age, they didn't need to do anything to make sure she stayed. There was nothing that they needed to do to her, and because she completed all her orders willingly, she was allowed anything she wanted.

"I am the Summer Soldier, we are to work together to kill Agent Barnaby of SHIELD." She told him once he was fully prepared. "We will be infiltrating the base, I will distract the agents while you quickly kill the target. Understand?" She ordered him monotonously. She hated working with others, they just messed things up.

"I am the Winter Soldier, understood." The Asset replied, also monotonous. The HYDRA agents all around them couldn't help but shudder as they watched the two interact. The things each of them accomplished separately was nothing short of amazing, the things those two could accomplish if the worked together… They all shuddered once more.

Once the job was completed, the Summer Soldier followed to where they were taking the Winter Soldier. She hadn't had anything to do, so she just continued when they said that they were doing the standard procedure for the Asset. She didn't understand what they were doing though. "You don't do any of this to me, what's going on?" She asked with a small bit of curiosity in her voice, but mostly commanding as they strapped the Winter Soldier onto the bed. She was allowed to ask questions, though she rarely did. The Winter Soldier looked at her, though his eyes seemed to nearly unnoticeably widen when she stated that they didn't do that to her.

"We are wiping him. It has to be done." One of the scientists told her. They then went back to preparing the machines and strapping him onto the table.

"But none of these things are done to me. Take him off, I don't want him to be frozen." She told them, she walked to the machines and pulled them off of him without permission from the scientists to do so.

The Summer Soldier was just as enhanced as the Winter Soldier, maybe even a little more. She had large, poison green eyes and dark crimson hair. Her face looked aristocratic yet soft, with hair kept in a long french braid that fell to around her waist. She had a curvy body, and she was beautiful, it was a wonder how she managed to keep her virginity all these years. Many times soldiers had tried to take advantage of her, though they had always ended up six feet under while she had kept her chastity.

She had the code for the Winter Soldier, being told that should he be compromised, she was to retrieve him. She was an average height for a woman, maybe a little tall standing at 5' 4", her arms coated in metal. Yes, they were still her arms, but they had been covered in a vibranium-adamantium alloy to allow her to use her arms as weapons, similar to the Winter Soldier but in a more efficient manner seeing as they didn't need to attach the artificial nerves that was required of The Asset's for her, nor did they have to continuously wipe and freeze her seeing as she had been conditioned through brain washing to obey them, as well as she didn't age. Because of this, both of her arms had been covered in the metal, and she had been able to wander the whichever base she was being held in. Seeing as she was the fail-safe for the Asset, she had to be even more powerful than it as well.

"What is your code?" The Asset asked her in a monotonous voice, completely empty yet deep, compelling her to come closer. She didn't.

"Autumn has fallen, Winter is coming." She told him in the same monotone. "Follow me." She told him before turning around and walking towards her rooms.

After that day, they had become close. They were still sent out on missions, but they spent the time they weren't on missions together. Until one day he came back… Different. He seemed more distant, confused even. "What is wrong, beloved?" The Summer Soldier asked as she embraced him. They had grown close in the last few months, she never allowed the scientists to take away her beloved's memories, never allowed them close enough to take his love from her.

"I am leaving." He told her. "This… This is not where I belong." He told her, a slight Brooklyn accent mixed in with his usual Russian one. "On my next mission, I will leave this place, darling. Forever." He told her. She had tears in her eyes, but she knew that this is something that he truly wanted, truly needed. She had seen the looks that the scientists had been giving them lately, they were planning something, something that would likely end up with the perfect little soldier, created from the Summer and Winter Soldiers. So with a kiss, they went to sleep, knowing that this could be the last time they slept together.

'I serve HYDRA. I serve HYDRA.' A voice chanted in her mind, telling her that she must obey HYDRA, that she cannot leave with him, that HYDRA is always right. So as he left for his next mission, she kissed him deeply, knowing that the next time that they met, she would likely have to kill him.

* * *

After a few weeks, HYDRA had come to the conclusion that the Asset had betrayed them. They started preparing the Summer Soldier to go after him, feeding her lies and twisted truths to make sure that she would eliminate him should she be unable to bring him back.

They told her things like, _'He never loved you.' 'He was just using you.' 'He left you alone.' 'He **lied** to you.'_ The voice in her head just kept repeating these things over and over again, not allowing her any reprieve from their lies. Eventually HYDRA and the voice convinced her that it was true, because HYDRA is always right. So she believed that he had left her, but the effect wasn't exactly what they had planned and/or intended. She blamed HYDRA for him leaving her. She blamed them (quite rightfully) for her beloved using her, for her beloved not loving her.

So, she did what she did best. She destroyed everything and everyone in the base, quietly, unnoticeably. She razed the inside of the base, but the exterior showed nothing of the bloodshed that occurred inside. And it wouldn't be until months later that they would read her note, that they would realize that they had just let the ultimate weapon fall out of their control, that they had made her unstable by convincing her that the only one she loved had lied to her.

After all, Hel hath no fury like a woman scorned.

* * *

 _Dearest HYDRA,_

 _I thank you for the training, even though I hate you. You never did truly figure out why I was spewed out of the staff, did you? I guess that you can't be all knowing. After all, it is quite simple to kill a Hydra, you just need to crush its heart, though I would much prefer ripping out the heart with my bare hands, crushing it, stabbing the remains with several daggers and knives, then setting the thing on fire. Can never be too sure of it being dead under a mountain, after all._

 _You never seemed to figure I was more than I seemed, never looked any deeper than my strategic ability and high adaptability capabilities. You never seemed to look at why my mind was slightly different the that of a normal human. But I won't tell you, after all; a woman needs to have some secrets._

 _I am off to go and find my beloved, and if you don't want what has happened in this base to happen to all of your other bases, I suggest you don't try to push me again. I will not be as lenient as I am being now._

 _Insincerely,_

 _Duchess Hadria Maeve Potter-Black of Britain, also known as the Summer Soldier_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Avengers. I wish I did, but I don't.

 _Before the Madness_

It'd been ten years since the war with Voldemort, and though there were many losses, they had won. The Golden Trio had become very successful since then, Ron becoming a professional Quidditch player, a Keeper for the Chudley Cannons, and Hermione working the Ministry as the new representative of Magical Creatures. The argumentative couple had gotten married a year after the war and already had a child, a daughter with another on the way. They were both incredibly happy, their lives were perfect. The couple still went out with the last of their trio though, even though she'd become the very definition of a shut in.

Harry, also known as Hadria Maeve Potter-Black, was an official Duchess, though she still avoided going out since the media still wanted to sink its claws into her. Ever since she had done an inheritance test, they had found that she was actually the heir to many families, some of which because they died out in the war and left her as the heir to their families. Quite a few had left Hermione and Ron as their heirs as well, though most of them had left their worldly vaults to Harry. She had taken to moving around in her various properties all over Europe and studying all the various books from the various families that she had inherited.

She had become an official healer, studying all aspects, from flesh wounds, to missing limbs or organs and everywhere in between. She had also become a successful Potions Mistress and a Ward Breaker, though she had needed to get a tutor to learn everything she had missed due to many years of botched lessons (*cough cough* thanks a lot Snape *cough cough*). Currently she was studying Herbology and a bit of Arithmancy basically becoming a Jack of all trades with her talent in Charms, Transfiguration, and Defence Against the Dark Arts, getting the Masteries for all these subjects.

After the war, she had taken all of Moody's teachings to heart, keeping three thousand American dollars worth of every currency in the world, along with a few thousand Galleons in her trunk alone, all of her materials that she had ever seen anywhere, the Deathly Hallows, her clothes, armor, cloaks, everything, were all kept in her trunk. After the war, she had noticed that all of the Hallows would come back to her no matter what, even if she apparated and broke the wand and the stone, they would come back in pristine condition. She didn't want to do anything with her cloak though, it was a family heirloom, her only connection to her parents.

She had been drifting from the world recently, going into deep study of the Hallows and trying to find why she wasn't aging. She had told Hermione and Ron about her problem, explaining what she thought had happened. They looked at the story of the Three Brothers again, coming to the conclusion that they had failed to mention that there would only ever be **one** Master of Death. They had also come to the conclusion that Trelawney's prophecy had meant that there had only been two choices for the true Master of Death, Harry or Voldemort. In the end, they had agreed that it was best that it had been Harry who had ended up winning the title, even if she would never be able to see them after they passed. As they didn't know what would happen, they prepared for any circumstances, telling a few trusted others about what was happening.

Mrs. Weasley cried, understanding how much of a curse that would be, truly never being able to see Sirius, her parents, or even her boyfriend Fred again. Mr Weasley offered his condolences and promised that he would do his damn best to make sure that the Ministry never found out. The rest of the Weasleys all gave her heartfelt and tearful hugs, expressing their sorrow for her once they completely understood how much this would hurt her, how much pain she would have face because she would have to watch each and every one of them grow old and die while she would stay the same. Luna and Neville both hugged Harry when they found out, and Luna told her that the nargles would be trying to get to her soon, and that she should be careful. After that they said goodbye and Luna gave her a shiny silver choker and told her to never take it off. Of course, Harry agreed and soon saw that it had some small rings in the bottom to add charms or beads to it. She believed Luna really did see nargles, and that those creatures that she spoke of were real after all.

The night after she had finished speaking with everyone, she went to her bed. She was alone in her current home, number 12 Grimmauld Place. She drifted into the loving embrace of sleep, wearing a large t-shirt and baggy sweatpants, along with the silver choker with her trunk, an enchanted cage, and Sirius's motorcycle attached to it. She had prepared for every possibility she could think of, after all, it's not being paranoid if they _are_ trying to get you. A voice in her head that sounded distinctly like Moody yelled, "CONSTANT VIGILANCE!"

She did a quick mental checklist of everything she had in her trunk, thinking of all the things she had in it. The trunk itself has seven compartments similar to Moody's, each having their own purpose. The first, the largest one held all of her clothes, shoes, cloaks and jewelry, of which she could probably make a small fortune of right there.

The second compartment held all of her potions and Herbology materials, with stations for growing any more herbs she may need and all the raw ingredients in stasis charms on the sides. Of course, all the compartments had enlarging charms which made every compartment about the size of a large room to fit everything in there.

The third compartment held weapons that she had collected, from every type of gun you could think, a few sets of the ammunition for each, swords, knives, ninja stars of all sizes, bo staves, axes, you name it, she likely has it or will have it soon.

The fourth compartment had all of her things from the war. Her holly wand, her tents, the one she used and the newer, larger one she bought once the war was over, her dragonhide armor, and her old glasses. She had found a spell that had corrected her vision while she had been studying the various books she inherited.

In the fifth compartment, she had lots of food, from livestock (though they were dead with stasis charms on them) to any vegetable and/or fruit that she could find, also with stasis charms on them.

The sixth compartment was for the things her dead relatives and friends possessions. She had many things in glass cases; their wands, their clothes, their Hogwarts textbooks, everything. She also had some clothes that her parents had bought for her when they thought that she was going to be a boy. Surprisingly, they had bought clothes for all the way until she would have been an adult.

The final and smallest compartment was for all the money she had stored. Something that should be said is that everything in her trunk was only a very small portion of her inheritance. She had barely made a dent in all of the money she had, having at least one thousand american dollars worth of every currency that was used around the world, as well as over four thousand galleons in there as well, about a thousand sickles and about twenty thousand knuts in there, all neatly organised.

She couldn't fall asleep, so she quickly went to her potions cabinet to take some dreamless sleep potion, not knowing that this was going to be the last time she would see Number 12 Grimmauld Place, and the wizarding world.

* * *

 **A few weeks later, Hermione and Ron visited, though they had seemed to be scared. "You have to run!" Hermione had yelled to her, pushing her towards the floo. "The ministry, they've noticed! They're going to take you in, they're going to lock you up!" She explained. "I was working in my office when I heard them, they noticed that you haven't physically aged in the last ten years! They're coming for you, you have to run!"**

"But what about you, they might try to hurt you to get what they want!" Harry had argued, worrying about what would happen to her friends.

"They can't do anything, we are both too in the spotlight for them to put us away quietly, we have stayed in the public's view. You, however, have been hiding they won't think anything of not hearing anything of you." Ron told her. There was no condemnation, no judging in his voice, just a whole lot of regret.

"Fine." Harry had begrudgingly agreed. "But where would I go? They'll find me anywhere on this planet!" She exclaimed. She honestly wanted to plan this out before they did anything drastic. "I need to empty the Potter vaults, they will not be getting their ruddy hands on any of the Potter family heirlooms or gold. And I should grab some things from my other vaults… oh, and I should pick up the dragon hide armour too..." Harry thought aloud as she quickly put everything that she had taken out of her trunk back into the proper compartments. And turns back to Hermione and Ron. "Thank you for the warning. I guess this is… goodbye." She told them mournfully. She quickly pulled them into a fierce hug, hoping that it would convert everything she couldn't put into words. "I somehow doubt I'll ever be able to contact you guys ever again. Thank you, both of you, for everything." She told them sincerely before pushing them towards the floo. "Now hurry, try can't figure out that you told me yet. I'll… I'll figure these rest of this mess out. Go take care of your daughter." Harry shooed them to the fireplace.

She quickly apparated to Gringotts to take everything out of the Potter vaults. She quickly entered and went up to the teller. "What are you doing here, Thief." He sneered at her. She could see that he was a relatively new goblin and didn't know the entire story yet.

"You should already know why I had to steal the cup, it was a Horcrux." She told him patiently. "I must take everything out of the Potter vaults now. Please call Griphook." She asked of politely.

He grudgingly did as she asked, calling Griphook. "What can I do for you today, Duchess Potter-Black?" Griphook asked politely.

"I again apologize for my misdeeds, though I must ask of you a great deal to aid me, Griphook." She told him, suddenly looking much older than her 27 years. They took a cart to her vault to speak, not talking on the way there. "Oh Griphook, why are the Wizards so foolish?" Harry wailed as they safely entered the vault. Few knew, but she was on better terms with the goblins after stealing the cup. Griphook had helped get over the ordeal of killing and being killed, being steady and _there._ Hermione and Ron had had each other and their families, but Harry… Harry had had to wait until the war was over to mourn the loss of the very little innocence she had had in the past. Griphook patted her back, rubbing soothing circles as she explained everything that was going on. Even though the goblins would be sad for to the vaults being emptied, they understood and helped her pack it all into her trunk quickly, putting away all the heirlooms from the Black, Potter and Gryffindor vaults.

Once they were done, she said goodbye to all the goblins, giving each one a galleon and leaving 200 galleons each for Hermione, the Weasleys, Hagrid, Neville, and Luna, while she left two of the vaults dead families had left her to her godson Teddy, and Andromeda Tonks nee Black.

While she was leaving Gringotts, the aurors descended on her. All of them quickly shot off as many curses as they could, after all, this was the woman who'd ended the reign of greatest Dark Lord of the last few decades, if not centuries. However, her shield charms had held strong so they started to some of the borderline dark spells her. She never did return fire, merely prevented the spells they shot from hitting her or any of the other witches and wizards that were in Diagon Alley at the moment. She had seen that there were many Hogwarts students buying their materials out today, she did not want them to get hurt because the Ministry was made up of idiots.

It had taken a few hours before they finally got lucky. It was when about five different spells, two of which would've sworn were dark hit her at the same time that she was knocked down. In a bright flash of green light, the ground where she had stood blowing up is when the aurors finally stopped shooting curse after curse.

* * *

In the Weasley household, above the fireplace, one of the clocks stopped ticking.

When Mrs. Weasley saw this, she held a hand over her mouth as she began to cry.

George cried for the first time since Fred had died, knowing that the girl who wasn't supposed to be able to die was gone.

Hermione had cried into Ron's chest when she heard, for being unable to protect their best friend.

Ron had looked like he was about to kill someone, his face steadily turning a darker and darker red, angered beyond belief that the Ministry would do something this underhanded.

In Diagon Alley, all the witches and wizards there looked in shock as they registered that the aurors, the wizards and witches who worked for the Ministry, killed the Girl-Who-Lived, the Woman-Who-Conquered, _the Saviour of the Wizarding World,_ out of nowhere, for absolutely nothing. Without even telling her _why_ they were trying to apprehend her, without reading her rights, nothing. They just appeared and started firing, and every witch and wizard there would tell you the same story.

And all those who had been part of the DA had started a revolt. Magic had started dying in Britain after that, with many witches and wizards refusing to go to Britain and even more leaving it. After all, who would stay in a country that killed their saviour? Kill a young witch for simply being 'too powerful'? No one would step foot in wizarding Britain once Duchess Harris Maeve Potter-Black Gryffindor died.

And no one questioned why there hadn't been a body.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hadria hadn't been wasting away after she freed herself from the prison that was HYDRA. She had spent years preparing, building herself to fit into the world she now lived in. She built a file of her past in this world, childhood, schooling, and created her identity. She split her time between the many things that she had to get done. Half of her time was put into setting up her foothold in this world she was in. Another portion was spent discovering who she was now, after all that she had been through. She traveled the world, going places she had never been before with her trusty trunk. She also made time to bring some of the lesser known evils to justice, without tipping anyone off that she had done it. Such was her new life, and she enjoyed every minute of it.

And then there was her favorite pass time. Working in her little cafe in New York City. It was small and comfortable, furnished in vibrant greens, soft yellows, vibrant reds and some royal blues. It had accents of black, gold, silver and bronze all paired. Reds with golds, greens with silvers, yellows and blacks, and blues with bronze. It was quaint, her cafe. She had named it, "The Marauders Haunt." Where she baked and cooked, and was a generally well liked cafe by the locals. She had several regulars, all only the kindest, most sincere people you could meet were her regulars.

Once she had finished creating her initial identity, it was quite simple to create others. Under one alias, she had built a company she named 'Black Phoenix Corps,' a tip of the hat to the Order of the Phoenix and her godfather, Sirius Black. They built technology that she had integrated with technology, which had quickly become a well known and well liked business. She had made quite a few connections all over the place during her travels, working under different aliases, helping people with injuries and illnesses where she could. Many had enjoyed her presence, many had asked for her hand in marriage, but she would smile sadly and told them all the same thing every time. _'I have a beloved, but I am sure you will find yours in no time.'_ She made sure that they understood that she had already given her heart to someone else, even the more stubborn ones soon understood that she was taken and had accepted the fact that they could only be friends.

She built many things in Black Phoenix Corps, from computers, to laptops, to tablets, to phones, to your dishwasher. Many enjoyed the apps that they offered, as well as the lack of bloatware that came with it. It was made to be easy to use, so the elderly enjoyed the fact that they could use it just as well as the kids these days. The kids liked the light and sleek design, and with Hadria's magic speeding up the processors, they worked like a dream. Soon, the company rivaled Stark Industries in sales, including the sales they made in clean energy.

She stayed under the radar, even though she was so successful. She did not date, she did not make a fool out of herself in public, she did not get a big head from all the public interest. She just did what she could to make sure that she could still make a living, so that she could live in a comfortable apartment and kept food on the table. She out the whole of her money in the bank, as well as keeping almost all the gold she had in her endless moleskin pouch she got from Hagrid.

Under another alias, she had a small cafe in New York. There, her name was Maeve 'Harry' Black, a simple small cafe owner who made the best pastries. She put her cooking and baking skills she had acquired from the Weasleys and the Dursleys there, building an even bigger information network. People talked about a lot of things in coffee shops you know, and that's how she learned about SHIELD. Seriously, what kind of secret organisations has meetings in small cafes? She had heard everything they spoke about. And they would come and have meetings quite often, though she didn't complain. They ate _so_ much food.

Everyone knew her alias for her technology company, Hadria Potter, but few had seen her face. Some believed that she was just an alias, though they accepted that fact. She did so much good around the world, the least the public could do is allow her her privacy, though it actually _was_ her birth name.

So as she went out into the world, she was able to move without worrying about people only using her, though her guard was up the entire time. As Moody would have said, "CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" She didn't really look into the news, her past experiences making her wary of them. So, when three years later, as she turns on the television in her cafe to the news and hears the words "Winter Soldier," she starts paying attention. She also listened to her customers gossiping about what was happening as well.

"-ter Soldier and Captain America, as well as all the Avengers other than Iron Man have been labelled as vigilantes. Here we have a map of their path so far, as well as photos of the airport where it is known that they attacked the Iron Man as well as his New Avengers." The television went on to show images of an airport, though the floor looked caved in, the walls had so many cracks all over the place, and the bag checking stations were all broken.

She stopped listening to the television here, and decided to listen to what her customers were saying. " _There are rumors that the Captain is doing this because he's in love with the Winter Soldier."_ Someone said.

Whoever they were talking to responded with, " _I know, but it would make so much sense. Apparently, he was Bucky from World War Two."_

" _Do you really think he swings that way?"_

" _I don't know, I mean you saw him kissing that lady in the airport before he went batshit crazy on Ironman."_

" _Yeah, but they agreed that they would release the Winter Soldier of his charges if he just went in for some questioning about that Nazi group, HYDRA I think, so why would they still cause that much chaos?"_

There she stopped listening. She thought about this, was this what he meant when he said he was not where he was meant to be? Had he really just used her like so many in her old world had tried to do? Was he truly in love with that Captain America, and lied to her to make sure he could return to him?

But in the end, she knew that she would forgive him even if he had lied. It was all HYDRA's fault that things had ended this way, she thought. _If they hadn't brainwashed both her and her beloved, he wouldn't have had to lie. He wouldn't have made her trust him. He wouldn't have used her._

 _He wouldn't have made her fall in love with him._

And she truly did love him, her beloved. Ever since that first time, when she had stopped the scientists from freezing him, she had loved him. As she thought, she came to a conclusion. Her beloved deserved only the best, and if the best was that Captain America, she would give it to him. But he didn't deserve endless running, didn't deserve endless fighting. She protect him, she would make sure that he did not have to get any more scars.

If that meant that she would have to return to the Summer Soldier, then so be it. If she had to raze the Earth to ashes, it would be done. It was what her beautiful beloved deserved. She had nothing else to live for.

At least that is what she told herself. She understood who she used to be and who she was now. After her travels, she had come to understand more about what her past had made her into. In her heart, she felt rage that her beloved hadn't even tried to search for her, she felt anguish thinking about how her beloved may love another, she felt sorrow that this is what he had to live like right now. She mourned the loss of the hope that he might even be thinking of her, because if he could fight in a civil war among the heroes, then why couldn't he try to find her? But she silenced that part of her as she prepared to join the battlefield again, merging both of her fighting styles, both as a witch, the Savior of the Light in fact, and as the Summer Soldier, the best damn assassin that no one knows about until it's too late.

She would be doing things with her own terms this time, no protocol, no rules, just doing what had to be done. And it _would_ get done.

* * *

It would be in the weeks following that she left Britain (where she had started her business) and made a name for herself, saving people, helping out Spider Man in Queens sometimes, stopping robberies in New York City, defending people from muggers, the usual, except now she allowed herself to be seen, sometimes even speaking to some of the victims. Soon, she had been approached by Tony Stark and invited to join the New Avengers, after some testing and researching her background. Of course, a lot of it had to be fabricated, and she had to tell most of the truth, leaving out some things. They let her keep her identity a secret, they never saw behind the physical mask she wore, and she never pushed them beyond what they were willing to give her. She quickly earned the right to be an Avenger and got to know each and everyone in the team.

Tony seemed to be kind and understanding, if you looked underneath his armor of snarkiness and sarcasm. He was also very intelligent, and it was difficult for her not to speak with him about her technological thoughts. She had to hold back though, she didn't want all of her aliases to fall apart because something slipped when she was speaking to him.

Vision was kind, even though he didn't understand emotions very well. She could see that he was trying his best, and she did her best to explain to him what he was feeling when he asked. She was a very patient teacher, and made sure he understood, ' _must have been from teaching everyone in the DA how to properly cast spells,'_ she would think to herself. She explained what he was feeling when he explained what he felt when Wanda had destroyed Tony's building around him, how he was feeling betrayed and angry that she hadn't trusted him when he promised that he would protect her. When she hadn't believed him that they were _just_ going to teach her about her powers, about how _dangerous_ it was, to allow her emotions to control her powers.

Of course, when Hadria had learned that she called herself the 'Scarlet Witch,' she'd had to hold back her scoff. That was not magic she was using, she was using a cheap knock off of magic, merely throwing off a form of chaos energy she was able to harness. She would know the difference, she was a _true_ witch!

She spoke with Peter, also known as Spiderman, as well, discussing how he was coping with all these new developments in his life, both as an average person and a superhero. He explained that he was still a student, and he was starting to have difficulties with keeping up with all of his studies with all of this, craziness, happening around him. She offered to help him if he ran into any problems, try to explain things to him in a way he would understand.

T'challa, understandably, had already met her before. He was one of the men who had asked for her hand in the past, and they were great friends (obviously, he had actually seen her face in the time that they had been together, making it an even bigger point to keep her distance and hide her face. He did not know that she was the Summer Soldier though, merely knew that she was an extremely independent woman who could fend for herself, and knew her as Maeve, a cute travelling woman trying to find herself _._ Still, they worked well together, and he would tell her of his frustrations from housing the vigilante ex-Avengers, releasing all of his frustration and aggression. When they spent time bonding and talking, she would calm him, center him for the next meetings with the UN and make sure that he would be of sound mind when he needed it.

Natasha seemed somewhat distant, when they first met. Slowly but surely though, Hadria wormed her way through the gigantic walls Natasha had thrown around herself and talked to her about her issues that she'd been holding onto. About her missions, about how many times she'd nearly died, and that one night that she had managed to worm the details of Budapest out of her. They also talked about lighter subjects, like boys. Natasha talked about her sorta-crush, Bruce Banner, also known as the Hulk. He had fled as soon as Ross had made his opinions known. Right now, they couldn't find him. He was completely off the radar, and she told Hadria about her insecurities about his feelings for her and if he was safe. They bonded over their love lives mostly, seeing as Hadria's own love life was in a similar state.

Now, she was basically the therapist for these new Avengers, and helped them bond with her cheery ideas for movie nights, and hanging out nights. She made sure they connected with each other, so they understood one another. She wanted to make sure they would all be friends, that they couldn't be corrupted by HYDRA. She knew they were still lurking in the shadows, she was not fooled. As long as Schmidt was out there, she knew this world would not be safe. She knew that all of these heroes were damaged, just like she was. She didn't try to hide it, she just tried to help them heal. They would need to trust each other if they were going to fight together, and that, she believed, is what was wrong with the past Avengers.

Also, she needed the company. No matter what happened, she was still that little girl who was abused by her aunt, uncle and cousin, still the girl who never had friends, still the girl who had to be terrified underneath all of these layers she had made. She and her friends had beaten Voldemort by trusting each other and covering each other's weak and blind spots. If these newbies, yes, even Iron Man, wanted to win, they would have to bond with each other, to trust each other with their backs. So yes, maybe she slightly manipulated them, but the needed it! And, it benefited them all, so no one could say that she was doing the wrong thing!

She went by the name Fiend Fyre as a hero, because like the spell, she wouldn't stop until her enemies burnt to a crisp or her allies pulled her back. She would not relent to those who harmed the innocent, she would make sure that they suffered for what they had done. When she went out as a hero, she wore a pair of black tights, a dark blue belt that looked black unless the light shines on it just right with her little charms she used to hang on her choker, an electric blue and black shirt with the electric blue printed out as some wicked flames, and a black trench coat. She also wore a white mask with indentations where her now and mouth should be, and small slits for her eyes. It was made out of pure white porcelain, and no one understood how it stayed on. They ended up classifying it as a Fiend-thing, seeing as they barely understood how she managed to hide all things she had on her. Tony swears that he saw her pull a machine gun out of the tiny pouch she has hanging from her belt.

So when Tony returned from his solo mission in Siberia nearly dead, from a helicopter, while his suit was in pieces next to him, holding Captain America's shield being held in a death grip while he seemed to be unconscious, needless to say she was enraged. No one hurt her allies, not anymore. Her team was her family, and those who harmed her family would rot in Hell.

She was the Master of Death, after all.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Hope you love it, I do! Enjoy, just saying though, I am not making any money for this and I don't own anything but the plot and Hadria's seriously screwed-up-ness.

Chapter 4

After seeing Tony like that, Maeve's Healer Training started to kick in. She ran over to him, already murmuring diagnostic spells to see what was wrong. She felt her magic responding, how it enjoyed being free to move outside, inside and around her again. As the coloured beams that was her magic hit him, she soon got a full list of what was wrong. She quickly found that his chest had collapsed inwards, and that he had concussion. He was bleeding internally in a few places, and it seemed that he had lost quite a bit of blood from the cuts he had… everywhere.

She saw Natasha Romanov, originally Natalia Romanova, run up to them, the rest of the Neo-Avengers at her heels. Gently, Hadria pried the shield out of Tony's hands before getting to work on his chest. She started to chant spell after spell, enlarging her trunk to take out the necessary potions she needed and taking off their preservation charms before feeding Tony some skele-gro and some blood replenishing potions for them. She couldn't do anything about the concussion right now other than wake him up. Once she was finished with his cuts and chest, she wiped the sweat off her brow, shrunk her trunk again and reattached it to her belt. She turned around and saw the rest of the new Avengers aiming their weapons at her.

She looked at the weapons and her mind went back into that of the Summer Soldier. Her eyes darted around, finding the exit points from where she was, then scanning her comrades before she could stop herself. Once she snapped herself out of that, she looked into the eyes of each of them before they lowered their weapons. "I can explain this." She told them, holding her hands up in the universal signal for 'I surrender'. (Seriously, did Tony _have_ to ask that to every alien he met? He was soooo weird.) They surrounded her and 'escorted' her into the living room of the building that Tony had given them rooms in. Once they all sat down and she enervated Tony, she sat while the others explained the situation.

"-and then she started to whisper a bunch of Latin and then boom! You're glowing! It was so cool, but then Vision said that she might be a threat, so we all prepared to attack her, you know, just in case, but she was just like," Here, Peter raised his arms in the surrendering motion, "'I can explain,' before totally waking you up without touching you! It was SO cool!" Peter finished explaining. Right then, he reminded her of Ron when he saw Viktor Krum for the first time. She sighed, the nostalgia of those times.

She smiled at Peter, loving his child-like curiosity of all the things that he has yet to understand, and his acceptance of the unexplainable. "I haven't shown anyone my face since I came into this world." Hadria started. "First of all, my name is Hadria Maeve Potter-"

" _You're_ Hadria Potter?!" Peter and Tony yell. Peter, because he seriously loved the tech they came up with, and Tony because they were his main competitor for the technology market. Natasha was staring at her with vague recognition, maybe she'd been close to the handlers? Either way, she eyed Hadria suspiciously. Fiend took this in stride though and just continued to listen to the others.

"You haven't been stealing my ideas, have you?" Tony asked suspiciously. He'd already had one mole before, he didn't need another one. He started fingering the bracelets he had on, just in case he needed his suit.

"No! Of course not, I wouldn't do that!" Hadria exclaimed, honestly offended. She saw Natasha start to scrutinize her to see if she was lying. Ha, good luck with that, Hadria was a master Occlumens, which allowed her to control all her emotions, not that they knew that. "Just because I own a company in the same market _does not_ mean that I am going to steal your ideas!" She started to give a playful glare to Tony, which was all they could see of her face. "I already have a faster processor in all my products anyway." They could hear the smirk in her voice as she teased Tony.

Here, Tony started trying to form a coherent sentence, but all he could come up with was a loud, "Nuh-uh!" With a slight, not that he would admit it, whining tone.

"As I was saying, no one has seen my face, as a hero. The truth is, it got me into a lot of trouble when I was younger and I'm afraid it will happen again." She told them. She put her face- her mask?- in her hands. "Honestly, I have felt _so_ guilty keeping this from you, but when I saw Tony like that, I couldn't stop myself from helping. My friends used to call it my 'saving people thing,' no matter who they are I can't seem to _not_ help them." Hadria sighed as self loathing captured her in its dark grip.

"Used to, past tense." Vision started. "If I may ask, where are these friends now?" He asked politely. He didn't know her powers, but she was the one that assisted him when he was going through his internal debate of what he should feel about what Wanda did to him. He felt that he _had_ to give her the benefit of a doubt, if only to repay her.

"Somewhere I can never reach them again." Hadria said softly, raising her head so that they could see the tears in her eyes through the slits of her mask.

"Are they dead?" Peter asked solemnly, he understood the loss of those who were really close to you. After his parents and Uncle Ben died, he had been a giant ball of rage (though it was tiny compared to the Hulk). Natasha leaned in, trying to get a read on her.

"No, at least I don't think so. I think not knowing that is what makes this situation even worse." Hadria explained. "Honestly, it happened so fast. I used to be a part of another world, another reality. I understand this is difficult for you to take in, Tony, but where I came from, there were people who were able to release these waves of energy to make certain things happen. Dangerous things, terrible things, but also great things. We were a secret society that hid underneath all of the world, where we didn't use any technology because it never worked with the waves we could send out." She stopped because Peter raised his hand, "Silly, you don't need to raise your hand if you have a question, just ask!" Hadria giggled, and this was a first time that any of these people heard it. They decided that they liked it, and wanted to hear it again.

"Well," Peter started, he was blushing. "Uh, I guess, if you couldn't use technology because of these currents you give off, then how did you build technology and not short out any of the tech in the Tower?" It was a scientifically sound question, given the facts.

"Well, when I first came here and saw that there was so much technology around me, I decided that I wanted to be able to interact with the world, so I constructed a spell that would keep the waves I give off from moving too far from me from what I know. It makes sure that no matter what happens, none of the tech will be fried from using small amounts of the waves." Hadria explained. "So, that ought to keep that poser… Loki I think his name was? From messing with the tech in the Tower. That fake witch too, Wanda. I so don't want her messing with my stuff."

There were mixed responses. Tony looked kinda happy, I guess Loki was a bitch to deal with, Vision looked conflicted in how he felt, maybe because I called his (ex?) girlfriend a fake, Peter looked excited by the prospects, and T'Challa looked like he was trying to work something out. Natasha also looked contemplating as she observed Hadria and seemed to reevaluate her.

Maeve then started to pull off my mask. This got all of the guys' attention, as far as they knew, I never took off the mask. Not even in the shower. Natasha looked somewhat interested as well, she was a spy. They thrived off knowledge. Knowledge is power, and all that.

Tony POV:

Oh my fucking god, the mask is finally coming off. I had made a bet with Rhodey about what she looked like, he bet $1000 that she would look like any normal girl, while I matched him and said that she was something special, like she had something that made her so different. When she told us that her face caused her problems when she was young, I had known that I had won the bet. I'm serious, I fucking checked all the security footage I had at my disposal for it, but I could never find it.

Before it fully came off though, she seemed a loud shriek was heard as FRIDAY started to speak about some type of alarm that Pepper had had set for the latest time for my return. And speak of the devil, she walked in as soon as we turned off the alarm. "Hello everyone, is Tony back yet?" She asked before noticing me. "Oh! How was Siberia, did Steve decide to return? I do hope he did, tensions are starting to rise quite a lot-" She cut herself off as she took in the somber feel at the moment. "Let me guess, you accidentally showed them your special powers." Pepper rolled her eyes, staring at Fiend. She replaced her mask before removing her hand from her face and nodding.

"You knew?!" I exclaimed. "I thought you loved me, _darling!_ Why didn't you tell me!?" I dramatically grabbed my heart and fell onto Peter. Hey, I wasn't that old, just a nice 26 years old, I was allowed to be as childish as I wanted. I bet the old Avengers thought I was in my 40's or something, my beard makes me look more mature if I do say so myself. Even if Pepper and I broke up, she was still one of my best friends, we were awkward sometimes, but we got over that soon enough. I heard a rumor lately that she and Happy are hanging out together now, and I could see what was going on there... Hehehe...

Peter seemed to get embarrassed, seeing as it had to be somewhat embarrassing for a man to fall on you and release a girly yelp... Hahaha, I could totally tease him about that... _Later, Tony. Later! We had other things to think about right now..._ T'Challa and Vision were looking at her, twin looks of curiosity in their eyes. "Have we met before?" T'Challa asked her. He was scratching his chin in thought, as he recaptured his bearings.

"Aw, you don't remember proposing to me? T'Challa, I'm hurt. I even found the perfect woman for you!" Fiend Fyre sang, as she seemed to turn towards T'Challa. Her eyes portrayed her her emotions, I noticed. Right now, they were an exciting green, joyful. "I remember we had spoken quite a lot, yet you don't remember my voice?" She asked him, tilting her head to the side slightly.

"Wait, what? HE proposed, Mr. I-am-the-King-of-Wakanda-and-I-need-to-be-professional proposed to you?" I yelled as I started to run around the room. Pepper laughed at me while I continued to act ridiculous.

"She is a wonderful woman, she has great leadership skills and rich in her own right. She knows when to act professional and when she can be the little vixen she is, so I see no problem with it. Most of all, she can tell when I am wound up too tight and talk me down from starting a national crisis." T'Challa said as his eyes lit up. "However, she shot me down and told me that she already has a beloved. I assume you have found him?" He asked her. Natasha had a curious glint in her eyes, I noticed, she seemed to have warmed up to Fiend the most in the past few months, the two women were pretty close.

"Ah, that I have, good friend. He is a wonderful person, even though he has been put through so much." She sighed, almost defeatedly. "I cannot say if he shares your sentiments on me though, I am starting to question his affection for me. I have been told that he was just using me for my position, that he was lying to me the entire time we were together. I feel like he is slipping through my fingers." She spoke sadly, as if it made total logical sense for him to leave her, and it made all of our hearts ache. When Peter heard she already had someone to love, he smiled. Man, the kid sure liked her, though I guess it's understandable. She was a very likable person, after all.

"Whoever he is, he's an idiot. If he cannot tell that you are the most wonderful woman that can be found, he is blind." T'Challa told her. She at looked at him, silently thanking him for his words with her eyes.

"So, now that that is over and done with let's get on to the more important subject. I know this wonderful woman who would be perfect for you." Maeve started. "She has beautiful silver hair, she's a mutant, she's beautiful, and she is always very calm and collected." Maeve rambled. "And, she's great at leading and listening, I mean, she does it all the time, and she can handle pressure with poise and confidence. Her name is Storm, or Ororo Munroe-"

I cut her off, "The descendent of the Indian Priests on the X-Men?" I asked. I was excited. They had the coolest people in the X-Men, I heard that there was a guy that had retractable claws made of adamantium.

"Yeah, she would be perfect for him, wouldn't she?" Maeve asked me excitedly. I nodded, and we started to make plans for them, from their first date to their marriage ceremony before Pepper stopped us.

"So, what are your powers exactly?" Peter asked, talking for the first time after Fiend's attempt to reveal her face and Pepper's entrance. Natasha appeared to be curious about this as well, like she wanted to add that to her mental file on Fiend Fyre.

"And what's your real name?" I asked, and the others seemed to look at her, realizing she hadn't said it.

"Well, my birth name is Hadria Maeve Potter, but I have been known as many things. Harry, Maeve, May, and a whole bunch of names that are _way_ too long." She told us. I got curious, just how many names did she have?

"Well, we have time, tell us!" I demanded. I didn't care if I sounded like a kid, my curiosity was piqued.

She seemed to stumble a bit, as if she were embarrassed. Okay, now I had to know. "Tell me!" I continued to yell at her childishly, I was getting very frustrated with how she wasn't answering.

"Fine!" She yelled angrily before she started listing them off. "Well, there was 'The-Girl-Who-Lived,' 'Prat,' 'Attention seeking bitch,' 'The-Chosen-One,' 'The-Woman-Who-Conquered-'" She stopped there, as if she didn't want to say the others. Too bad, I wanted to know, she can't just leave me hanging! I started staring at her hard until she gave in. She sighed and everyone leaned in slightly, yes, even Vision and T'Challa. "Master of Death, for one." She told us quietly, which shocked us all quite a bit, but it was the last one that knocked the legs out from underneath all of us.

"And my most recent one, the Summer Soldier."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Still Tony's turn:

I couldn't help it, I started to glare at her. If she was the Summer Soldier, then how close was she to the Winter Soldier? Or any of the other Winter Soldiers? How much did she know about HYDRA? Before we could all start interrogating her on what that meant, she started speaking quickly.

"When I originally came to this world, it was after being hit and pretty much obliterated by a bunch of people I'd trusted back in my old world. I believe they think that I'm dead now, but anyway, that totally messed with my brain so I was a total amnesiac, so I did what anyone without memories would do-" She started, speaking a mile a minute. So she'd been an amnesiac? I guess that would make sense, the immense trauma her mind must have taken from the pressure of being transferred from a different world _would_ strain the mind and body quite a bit… in theory.

"I believed them when they told me I was one of their followers who had gotten the 'honor,'" She put air quotes around the word 'honor,' "To be one of the newest evolution of humans. So I did whatever they told me to do, and they realized that I aged a much slower rate than normal people after a few years, and believed it to be the tests that they did on me. I had to have been with them for at least seven years, and the only thing that really changed was that I grew a bit. The other guy was there so much longer than me, and until two years before I left them, _HYDRA,_ " She spat the name like it was acid in her mouth, which it probably tasted like, God knew it was for me. "They made me a fucking killing machine, it was already a talent of mine since the last war that I was in-" Okay, now I was shocked. No matter what happened, Fiend Fyre- Hadria- what am I supposed to call her?- had always been a prim and proper British woman, which I kind of understood now. So when she started cussing, I was on the ledge between laughing and cowering in fear.

Natasha looked like she was reevaluating Maeve again, from all this new info being upchucked at her. When I looked at her, she looked at Maeve contemplatively, she seemed to be considering all the facts.

"And just like the bitch of a man who manipulated me the first time, I did whatever they told me to. And because I was so 'obedient,' I got whatever I wanted from them, whether it was something I thought was interesting, to any of the information they gathered that I wanted." She paused and seemed to think for a bit. "Now that I think about it," She thought aloud, "I believe I have heard rumors that Schmidt is still out there." She told them, which had Tony swearing, Natasha going pale with a nearly unnoticeably slackened jaw before she pulled it together again, while the other neo-Avengers appeared to be getting slightly nervous.

"Fuck, how? I swear the Cap said-" I started before realizing what happened. "That he brought him down with him." I slapped my forehead. "Oh God, how could I have not seen this happening?" I berated myself.

"Why would you have? None of us could have possibly pieced that together." Peter tried to calm me down as Pepper started rubbing my back in soothing circles. These were the only two who had been able to talk me down in the past, because I loved Pepper and Peter was like a son to me.

"He took the same fucking serum as Captain America, so if they had both been thrown into the water at the same height at the same speed, what are the chances that only one would survive?" I roared. I was too overcome with my rage to worry about hurting either of them. "They had the same fucking physical abilities, so they both had equal chances! And Mr. I- am- so- much- better- 'cause- I'm- from- the- fucking- 40's never even thought to consider whether or not Schmidt had survived that bitch of a fall too." I ranted, I was so pissed at both the Cap and myself.

"You had no idea," Maeve told me soothingly, grabbing my arms in a soft but firm grip to keep me from accidentally hitting Pepper and Peter as I jumped out of their hold, arms flailing in anger. "I understand what you're coming from, trust me, so many had thought the same when the mass murderer that almost took over Britain in my world supposedly 'came back to life.'" She told me as she slowly walked towards me. I subconsciously noticed Pepper typing at her phone, her face pale. She was probably telling Rhodey, who was currently in rehab trying to get used to his new artificial leg-exoskeletons I made for him.

"I am a freaking certified genius, I should have noticed the signs." I told her, coldly and distantly. "If HYDRA survived, they would have needed their leader to guide them. We don't even know if Steve will age like the rest of us, we have no proof." I said, simply stating the facts. Trying to pull my arms away from her grip, though she held firm. I wanted to be pissed at her, I wanted to be able to make scathing remarks, I wanted to hurt her for being a part of HYDRA. But on the other hand, I realized that she was another victim of someone else's manipulations. Like I was with Ob- Stane. It still hurt what he did, but I had actually known him. They had lied to her this whole time, they had told her lies to keep her a loyal weapon. I ended up hating HYDRA even more for hurting this wonderful woman that I had gotten to know.

And then I realized that the Winter Soldier was like her too, they wiped his memories. They had kept him frozen for who knows how long, only unfreezing him and letting him out when they needed him for missions. They hadn't even given him solace in being able to speak with others, like Maeve had, they had just given him orders. And I realized that he could have been a great person before they had taken, like Cap had referred to him as. That soothed my rage and sobered me immediately.

"Yes, but the mass murderer I mentioned, that guy I had to kill seven times," _Kill him seven times?_ I thought, I mean, how do you kill someone seven times? And why seven? "From when I was eleven years old to when I was seventeen. And no one would believe me when I told them that he was still out there. What the people don't want to know, they will not believe until the truth slaps them in their faces. It is simply how we think." She told me, her eyes flashing with the memory of pain. In her eyes, it was like they were shattered. And in that moment, I really wished I could pull off her mask to see her face, but I couldn't. Not without her permission, so I did the next best thing.

I hugged her.

Pepper looked like she was happy, her eyes were glossing over with tears. Maybe she was glad we had found someone who could help me let go of some of my guilt by telling stories of her past? I don't know, but Maeve was like a breath of fresh air. To me, she seemed kind of like a kindred spirit, having been through similar things to me in the past. After I thought about it awhile, I realised we were more alike than I had originally thought.

I released her and stepped back, just looking at this woman, Hadria Maeve Potter. She seemed so confused, as if she were wondering why I had hugged her. And then it hit me, her back story. Her relatives had beaten her from a young age, starving her, forcing her to be their little slave. I wanted to hug her again, but before I could, T'Challa walked up to her and touched her back. She nodded before stepping on to the balcony.

"The war, it was strange." She explained to us as we all stepped onto the lounge on the balcony. Natasha sat down and leaned forward slightly, showing that she was truly interested in what Hadria had to say. "We were pretty much a secret society, we who were able to harness the power of these waves." She closed her eyes. "There were people who used these waves for great things, healing death wounds, making things fly, making life simple for everyone. But the ones without the ability could not find out, the last time they knew… They nearly wiped us out, blaming us for everything wrong with the world. We could do nearly everything, yet we couldn't save his wife? Her child? People were dying of the Plague, but we couldn't protect them? They decided that it was our fault, it was because of our 'magic.'" She took a deep breath.

"The war was between two different factions. One was called the Dark side, where the worst Dark Lord of the century, Voldemort, rallied the people who called themselves 'Pure-bloods' against all they believed weren't 'Pure.' Like Hitler, they believed that anyone not 'Pure,' should either serve those that are, or be killed. Surprisingly, Voldemort was a very persuasive man, who was able to turn the minds of many. He quickly started a war after graduating the best school of Magic there was, Hogwarts."

Here, Peter and I started laughing. I mean, seriously? Their great villain was 'Flight of Death?' And the school they went to was called pig pimples? Who came up with this stuff? I quickly let my opinion be known, with Peter agreeing with me, though we were told to shut up by Natasha after she slapped the back of both of our heads.

"Anyway," Maeve continued, ignoring our outbursts but telling us with a smile in her voice. "He created seven objects to house parts of his soul while he searched for the items that would supposedly give him immortality. And, of course, continued killing all those impure, though I found out that he was 'impure' himself. Talk about hypocrite." Maeve rolled her eyes. "But later, a prophecy was made. 'The one with the power to defeat the Dark One approaches, born to those who have thrice defied him. Born as the seventh month dies, and the Dark Lord will mark them as his equal, but he shall have a power the Dark Lord knows not. And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live as long as the other survives. The one with the power to kill the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies.' There were only two candidates for this, a boy named Neville, who grew up with his grandmother, and then there was the other candidate, me." She told us. She looked so lost, thinking about this.

"Neville's parents were attacked by one of Voldemort's generals, a woman by the name of Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black. She tortured them into comas they were never able to awaken from. Yet, the Dark Lord chose my family to attack that night, on Halloween in 1981." She told us solemnly. "My parents tried to protect me, and died that night. Yet, my mother was able to protect me with a spell she cast before she died. By sacrificing her life, when Voldemort cast the Killing Curse on me, it rebounded and hit him. Only he didn't die, because of his horcruxes. His body was destroyed, and many thought that he had been killed, but eleven years later, be resurfaced. He tried to get the Philosopher's stone by attaching himself to a new teacher to Hogwarts. When he tried to get it though, my friends and I were able to catch up, but I ended up having to go in and face him alone." She pause to let us take this in. ' _So, she went in alone… as an eleven year old… to face a mass murderer who killed her parents… Okay, yeah, she's had worse than anyone that I've ever known. And she even came from the sorta-past too! Take that Captain America!'_ I ranted mentally. "I killed for the first time that night, as I had to kill the professor to get rid of Voldemort." She told us solemnly.

"Then, the next year he came back again, this time using his diary, which was also a horcrux. He went into the Chamber of Secrets, where it was said that there was a great monster being kept, and woke it up using his rare ability, even among wizards, called Parseltongue; the ability to speak to snakes. He nearly killed a girl by sucking her life force and magic out of her for his resurrection." She told us, counting it off on her fingers. "Third year, my godfather, Sirius Black, who had been accused of assisting the Dark Lord in the murder of my parents and telling him where we were escaped prison, and we found the rat who was another of my parent's friends, Peter Pettigrew, a man who could turn into a rat, who was the actual mole who supposedly died." She sounded disgusted as she spoke that man's name, as if the mere sound of it made her want to punch something.

"He was a dreadful man, would do anything to live. Not so surprisingly, we killed him in later years." Maeve said with no remorse, maybe just a little bit of disdain. "In fourth year, a man who was disguised as a great officer came to our school to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts, also known as the more dangerous spells, entered me into a contest that I could not back out of without losing my magic and it was highly likely that I was going to die, where I met and accidentally helped revive old Moldyshorts unwillingly. Fun fact; everyone was so scared of the guy, they would only call him 'The-One-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named,' and 'The Dark Lord,' and 'You Know Who.'" She told us humorously. I would have laughed, if what she had just told us wasn't so heavy. I mean, entered in a death contest where you had to compete or lose all your powers? Damn, that's screwed up.

"Fifth year, I was almost expelled because I used magic as self defense to save my cousin and I from these nasty creatures called dementors. They literally suck the joy out of you, sucking out your soul if they kiss you. Their decision was quickly rescinded when I started asking why there were dementors out and about in Surrey, England ready to kill all the regular people, we called them muggles. We got a new teacher for DADA, one Delores Umbridge, who didn't let us do any magic." She lifted her sleeve on her left arm. "When we disobeyed, we had to right lines in a blood quill." She showed us her left arm. It said, clear as day in Hadria's writing, ' _I shall not tell lies.'_ Scarred on her arm. "I was forced to take lessons with a teacher who despised me about shielding my mind from mind control. I am now a master, if anyone is interested." She tells us offhandedly, and Natasha did look interested in that, "My friends and I raided a Ministry building because I had had a vision of my godfather being tortured there. I saw him die that day, killed by his own cousin, Bellatrix LeStrange." She looked away as tears flooded her eyes. I could tell she wasn't faking them, I had seen too many crocodile tears to not be able to tell the difference.

She recomposed herself though and continued. "I may or may not have cheated sixth year, using a textbook with notes in it. It helped me a lot in potions, explaining all the things that I hadn't understood in past years. That helped me get the secret from my Potions professor on how he had spilled the beans on Horcruxes to Voldemort before he turned completely insane. The bloke who had manipulated who I was up until then was killed by the end of the year, when he froze me while I was hidden as he was killed by the professor who despised me, Professor Snape."

"Seventh year, two of my friends and I skipped out on school to go Horcrux hunting. We managed to discover them all, but we soon found that there was one more. One that even Voldemort didn't know about, the one hidden in me." She told them. T'Challa started to rub soothing circles on her back. "We were captured along the way, and my friend Hermione was almost tortured as a result. I took it instead though, I didn't want her to get hurt. In the end we escaped, all of us. As soon as we finished finding the rest of the horcruxes, we returned to the school. Now, we hadn't necessarily _destroyed_ them all. I had had to do a lot of wheedling to actually find those horcruxes locations without getting killed. When we returned, Voldemort was on the verge of attacking. I saw him kill the Professor who had supposedly hated me for my father, and he showed me his memories. Of how he'd loved my mother, how he was a spy for the group that bloke created, how he had saved my life and led me to Gryffindor's Sword. A sword that could cut anything. I still have it." Her shoulders slumped as she thought about what she was telling us. "I was never able to thank him for what he's done for me, so I walked out to face Voldemort alone. I was walking to my death, because I was a Horcrux. Once I died, there would only be one more to destroy, Voldemort's snake, Nagini." She let out a shaky breath.

"He cast the killing curse, sent it flying right at me, and I was dead, briefly. But I woke up, the part he killed was the Horcrux. I just visited the land between the land of the living and the land of the dead. I saw all my loved ones there, and was able to make formal goodbyes to them all, before I woke up. I defeated Voldemort, I killed him. I was able to take the most powerful wand from him, and I took my rage and sadness out on the Death Eaters that were still present and alive. I slaughtered them, before I had to be pulled back by my friends." She softly, ruefully before she sighed.

"A few years later, when I was 27 years old, the Ministry noticed I wasn't aging at all. There, I had stopped aging all together. I quickly emptied my vaults, all of them, making a will to give whatever I didn't take to those that were still alive and there for me. Once the will was made, and everything was in order, I left the bank and our police force, the Aurors, descended on me. They shot spell after spell at me, and eventually I was outnumbered. I stood tall though, and I knocked out quite a few without actually fighting them. Then, a great number of spells hit me at the same time and," She stood up and spun around. "Here I am."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"So, now you know my story." Fiend sighed in self hatred. Before the rest of the neo-Avengers could say anything else, the alarm went off in the Tower, signalling that they were being called. The team dropped the matter temporarily, promising to talk about this more once the current situation was dealt with.

"Suit up, it's Capsicle and his merry band of idiots." Tony told us as he put on his Iron Man mark 47 armour, an untested upgrade from the 46 that got trashed during his adventure in Siberia. The neo-Avengers quickly fled to their different rooms to gather their supplies and weapons, while Hadria stayed and replaced her mask.

"I am truly sorry for what the Winter Soldier did to you," Hadria murmured to Tony when they were left alone.

" _Soldiers._ There were more than one." Tony told her, looking at her for her reaction. She jumped back as a fire lit in her eyes.

" _Soldiers?_ Блядь!" She exclaimed, sounding Russian for a second there, reminding him of Natasha. "I should have known, I warned them!" She dug her hands into her hair. "It's only been two years! They shouldn't have been able to create any more! That would mean that they were hiding this from me… But I know every one of their hideouts!" She started ranting to herself.

"You know where all their hideouts are? Like, even the top-secret only for the higher ranked people bases?" Tony asked, a plan forming in his mind. Before Hadria could answer, he was calling SHIELD. "Hey Maria, it's Tony. You know how we were talking about just interrogating the Winter Soldier for info on HYDRA? I think we just found a better fountain of information." He told Hill, smirking.

"It may be out of date, it's been two years since I was there." Hadria weakly protested, seeing… something, in his eyes that was completely unlike him. There was a feeling of insanity surrounding him in that moment.

"This will prove that you are really trustworthy." He told her. He looked at her with hard eyes. "If you do this, you'll save thousands of lives. There were so many of them, the other Winter Soldiers. But I don't think that they made another Summer Soldier… yet." He told her. "What if… they come after the Winter Soldier and you again? Do you think you could evade them without us?" Tony asked her, sarcastically. "Especially if I leaked all the footage of you I have? Show everyone your face, hear all your secrets." Tony sneered. She saw the cold glint in his eyes that told her he was being serious. She felt her heart sink. He was like the others, like all the others, he wanted to use her… Just like everyone in this world, she realised.

Tony seemed to realise his mistake but before he could apologize, tears had escaped her eyes and flowed over her mask. She didn't even try to dry her mask and looked at him with dead eyes. She slammed back into the persona of the Summer Soldier in that moment and told him in an emotionless voice. "Understood. Objective shall be fulfilled. More information shall be gathered." She stood up straight and gave away no emotion as she rigidly marched past the rest of the Neo-Avengers standing in the doorway. She was entirely a soldier in that moment, following the directions of her current _handler_.

There was a range of emotions on the Avengers' faces, T'Challa had rage, Peter horror, Vision confusion, Natasha… Oh, god, Natasha… She looked both vengeful and disappointed. It was terrifying, but Tony couldn't seem to move from his spot. She slowly walked up to Tony, her eyes an ominous green as she stalked over towards him, and slapped Tony.

"You are an idiot, Anthony Edward Stark." Natasha told him before storming towards the jet. Peter followed her, throwing a disappointed glance at Tony before he disappeared too. T'Challa glared before sighing and turning as well. Vision was the last one there now, with Tony.

"From what I can tell, it would appear that you have 'screwed up.'" Vision said after a few minutes. "I believe an apology is in order, though I do not know who should be apologizing to whom." He grabbed Tony's shoulder. "I believe it is time for you to put on your suit, Tony." Vision told him, stepping back so that the armour could engulf Tony. Once the process was finished, they went to meet the others at the hangar with at the jet.

"Okay team, according to the alarm, Captain and his merry band of misfits will be near Somalia right now, trying to 'help,' with the situation going on there. The local authorities had it under control until, unfortunately, that _genius,_ " Tony rolled his eyes, obviously meaning Captain America, "Decided that he and his group would 'help' by jumping into stable buildings, making them unstable from the landings, and literally ripping the people out of their homes. He's such a nice guy, isn't he?" Tony summarised sarcastically.

A sharp 'Understood,' was heard right before- Maeve? Fiendfyre? Summer Soldier?- that woman marched onto the ship. The other looked sad as they looked at her, but nodded and walked onto the jet as well. Tony was confused, weren't they all angry at him? But he didn't have time to question this, they closed the hatch and Tony and Vision took to the skies with the jet, flying towards Somalia.

* * *

Once they touched down, they were on immediate alert. Their eyes scanned the area before they saw them, the rogues. "Hello, funny to see you guys here." Tony said as his eyes met Steve's. Both sides looked at each other, Steve's team looking warily at the King of Wakanda who was staying on Tony's side, as well as the unknown woman.

"Ya know, Colonel Rhodes probably won't ever be able to walk again, just thought you should know." Natasha said, referring to that time at the airport when Wanda had redirected Vision's attack to shoot Rhodey out of the sky.

"Also, you're trying to 'help,' killed quite a few people, Wanda." Hadria said emotionlessly. "On various occasions." She stiffly turned her head towards the Winter Soldier, who was staring at her, frozen in shock staring at her. "Hello, beloved." She said emotionlessly, making him flinch, remembering back to when he had spoken in that same tone, with the slight Russian accent and all, just like he remembered her. She was still beautiful, standing there in all her glory, even though Bucky couldn't see her face, though he'd never truly seen her face at all. She'd always had some form of mask on, hiding the lower half of her face. He remembered her eyes though, a brilliant and otherworldly green, with fiery red hair slightly wavy when she released it from her severe braid.

Fiend Fyre remained impassive as she stared at the other side, analyzing their threat levels. The entire field listened as she spoke now. She looked at Wanda. "Codename, Scarlet Witch. Legal name, Wanda Maximoff. Supernatural powers; has the ability to summon chaos energies. Curly brown hair, brown eyes that glow red when she summons chaos energies, pale complexion. Current affiliation, Captain America. Killed hundreds over the past few months from being unable to control the chaos energy she summons. Threat level, five out of ten." She spoke in a robotic voice, almost as if she were a computer reading a file.

"I thought you said that you were done with making AIs with bodies, Stark!" Clint yelled out, Captain America nodding in agreement. They remembered what happened to Ultron, and that had been a nightmare to deal with.

Maeve turned towards Clint. "Codename, Hawkeye. Legal Name, Clinton Francis Barton. Supernatural powers, none. Abilities; high accuracy skills. Short, dark Blonde hair, blue eyes, tanned complexion. Current affiliation, Captain America. Endangered several and injured many in the past few months, avoiding his wife and children who are feeling the heat as people start to take notice that his children resemble him quite a lot." She summarised in a robotic tone. "Threat level, three out of ten."

She turned towards Ant Man. "Codename, Ant Man. Legal Name, Scott Lang. Supernatural powers; none. Abilities; able to shrink and grown, as well as communicate with ants with the use of technology. Brown hair, brown eyes, tanned skin. Was convicted in the past due to hacking the systems of an insurance company and stealing money, giving it to the original owners. Currently, his girlfriend, Hope Pym, and her father, Hank Pym, Mr. Lang's benefactor, are ashamed to say that they gave him the tools for this. His ex-wife and her husband are regretting not excommunicating from him, with the bullying that is occurring against his daughter and the hate/ scorn they are receiving from the world. Threat level, four."

Next, it was Falcon's turn. "Codename; Falcon. Legal name; Sam Wilson. Abilities; flight and throwing sheets of metal using technology. Dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, brown skin. Current affiliation, Captain America. Risked his entire career as well as the lives of many recently. Threat level, five because of his intellect."

"Codename; Captain America. Legal Name; Steve Rogers. Abilities, super strength, endurance, metabolism, and resistance. Blonde hair, blue eyes, pale complexion. Current Affiliation, James Buchanan 'Bucky' Barnes. Would set the world alight if that would bring him closer to WWII though Schmidt is still alive." This shocked the Cap when he heard it, Schmidt was still alive too?! Why was he still alive?!

Maeve took a deep breath before turning towards Bucky. "Winter Soldier, James Buchanan 'Bucky' Barnes, strength, endurance, resistance, knowledge on many guns and knives. Cerulean eyes, soft, silky, long brown hair, alluringly pale skin." She took a shuddering breath. "Affiliation, Captain America. My beloved, who does not love me." This is when she charged. She started running at Bucky and was already there before Captain America could do anything about it. Tony and the Neo-Avengers had never seen her like this, fighting so… wickedly. Before the Captain could intervene the Neo-Avengers began to attack as well.

"Never loved me." A punch from Maeve, a block from Bucky. Maeve's eyes had glossed over, remembering all the things that HYDRA had told her. She didn't notice the others had started their own fights, with the War Machine closing in to get in on the battle, though they could all hear her through the comms. "Used me." A kick from Bucky, a block from Maeve. "Left me alone." Her voice raised as she backhanded him. " **LIED TO ME!** " She screamed as she pulled out her katana to hack away at Bucky more ferociously.

"It took a year for it to finally sink in, but two years later and finding out from the _television,_ all the different things you've been doing?! And not trying to contact me once?!" She screamed. By now, the other Avengers, both new and old, had taken notice of their fight. Hadria swiftly slashed with her katana, slashing and hacking fluidly despite her furious state, making her even more deadly. "I spent my two years of freedom not only building identities to fall back on, but searching for any sign of _you!_ " She cried, her voice rising with every word. Bucky jumped back as Hadria aimed her katana for a stab to his abdomen. "I spent months agonising over hurting my friends because they had asked me out, proposing, trying to start things but I would always remember you! And then I hear that maybe, _maybe…_ YOU had been using me this entire time, all because you and that damn flag of a man are in love?! Do you know how much that _**hurt**_ me?!" She was shaking now, her knuckles going white. By now, it was quite visible that Bucky was tired, bruised and bloody.

However, before they could continue their fight, there was a sharp bout of clapping heard. The Avengers all turned towards the newcomer, and saw someone that scared most of them out of their wits. It was…

Johann Schmidt, the Red Skull.

* * *

"Very nice, my beautiful _waffe_." He said slowly with a thick German accent. "I see you have come far since I last saw you." He drawled as he stared at Hadria. Immediately, she straightened, feet coming together, shoulders up, back and down, chin up and she saluted towards Schmidt.

"Hail HYDRA." She said emotionlessly. She was still looking completely composed, her hair tied back in a severe looking braid, green eyes dull, clothes unruffled as if she hadn't just rampaged on the former Asset. She bowed once Schmidt nodded towards her, wordlessly telling her to stand at ease. She folded her arms behind her and moved her right leg to shoulder width apart.

"Ah, you have done well, I see that they are all so _weak,_ even my old friend!" He said looking at the Captain. "And Iron Man, how nice to meet you!" He said turning towards Tony, who was staring at Hadria in shock. Had they been in contact this whole time?! It was Natasha all over again… "I don't believe we have met, I am Johann Schmidt, the Red Skull, the Leader of HYDRA. Obviously you know my beautiful _waffe,_ my Summer Soldier. She is truly something, is she not?" He asked, letting his hands trail over her porcelain mask. "A true treasure, wouldn't you agree? Winter Soldier." Schmidt drawled, leering at Bucky.

He was snarling, staring as Red Skull touched Hadria, and her not responding. As if this has happened before… He didn't want to think about that. "Let her go, Skull." He spoke for the first time, a distinct Brooklyn accent in it. He glared, staring at the picture they made, almost like lovers, Schmidt held her face.

"Why ever would I do that?" He asked, feigning curiosity. "I will not repeat your mistakes, Winter. Or should I call you _Bucky?_ " Voice laden with sarcasm, he then turned back to Hadria. "Show me your beautiful face now, _Geliebte_." Johann urged her, holding her back and shoulder from behind her. "The face that not even your beloved has seen." He urged, his arms gesturing outwards.

"NO!" Bucky roared, remembering her saying that her mask was her last layer of defense, that she would show him when they _both_ remembered everything. He still cared for her, even if they were on opposite ends of this war.

"Yes, sir." Hadria answered, as if she hadn't heard Bucky. The Avengers were all staring now, as Fiend put a hand to her mask, though it was as if it was in slow motion to the Avengers. Slowly, they saw pale skin appear, a stark contrast to her dark claret red hair, and perfectly thin eyebrows, nicely arched following along shortly after…

And then suddenly the mask was gone. But she wore another underneath it, hiding everything below her eyes. Yes, they could tell that her face was a sharp oval in structure, with high cheekbones, but they couldn't _see_ them directly, just through her cloth mask. "Shall I remove the second, Sir?" Summer asked Schmidt.

"Yes. I did say I wanted them to see your beautiful face before they perished, my little _engel._ " Schmidt announced smiling. Hadria nodded and brought her hands to her face once again. "No," Schmidt told her. He looked at Bucky and smirked before turning back to her. "Allow me." He said, and the Avengers watched as Schmidt almost… _tenderly_ … caressed Hadria's face before pulling her mask down. Hadria had her eyes closed now, standing still before opening them again and looking at Johann in the eyes. "Ah, there is my perfect _Geliebte_." Red Skull said before turning around to allow the Avengers to see. "A wonderful piece, isn't she?" He asked before Bucky started charging at him in a rage.

"I'll kill you!" He yelled. Hadria quickly swooped in front of Schmidt and defended from Bucky's knives with her katana. He maneuvered around her and started trying to slash at Skull again. "She is more than a weapon, you sick bastard!" This woke up the Avengers from the daze they had fallen into as they started to attack the HYDRA agents that had come with Schmidt.

"I believe you relinquished the permission to think about her like this when you left her, didn't you? _Yasha,"_ Schmidt laughed. "Or did you _forget,_ that too?" He asked. A flash of red caught his eye before Hadria was on him, again engaging him in a deadly dance of weapons. "She looked for you quite hard, she even slipped up! A first for her, but it led us to her once again. We figured we might as well just let her go." Schmidt continued conversationally. "After planting a new trigger, of course. Specifically, your face." He announced for the Avengers to hear.

Suddenly the battles stopped as the Avengers turned to look at a light that had started to get brighter as Schmidt spoke. "It was quite beautiful, watching her face contort in pain as we trained her. Her pretty lips twisting in pain as she screamed, body writhing as we whipped her." Schmidt sighed, eyes closed and noticing the light too late.

"So that's what they were trying to do," A feminine voice spoke, different yet similar to Hadria's, with a completely American accent. Her voice was a slightly higher pitch though, and the speech patterns were different. "I'd wondered, you know. Suddenly, Hadria rose from her position pinning Bucky with her body, back to the two (three?) sides. "Oh, how rude, I forgot to introduce myself." She turned around to face the groups. "Hello, I am one of the personalities that make up Hadria Maeve Potter. I am the secondary personality, Hope." She turned towards Schmidt. "The one you tortured." She said before throwing a knife no one had seen her pull out.

* * *

Блядь - Russian - fuck

Waffe - German - weapon

Geliebte - German - beloved, mistress.

Engel - German - Angel


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I was kinda insane and tired while I wrote this, but I haven't updated recently so I made posted it anyway. This is pretty crack-fic-ish so I apologize in advance. Off we go!

The smiling woman launched her dagger (where had it come from?!) at Schmidt, sending it to fly just over his shoulder, right between the eyes of one Dr. Zola. "I had been wondering, it took _so_ long to heal after your… _kind,_ hospitality." Her eyes were hard as she stared at the HYDRA in front of her. "Don't think you are getting off scot-free either, _Avengers._ " Hope hissed at the gathered 'heroes.' "After all, I am nothing but a _ticking timebomb,_ no? **Mister Stark.** " Tony felt as if Hope had given him a swirly in ice cold water as she glared daggers at him.

A swirl of shadows surrounded her dancing around before engulfing her, creating a column of shadows as Hope's cold laughter rang through the clearing. "As if I could be contained, you foolish mortals! I am as eternal as life! No one may escape Death!" She screamed before the shadows abruptly dispersed, and she had changed. Her hair, claret red before, was now black with locks of green and blue mixed in. Her eyes, before a gorgeous green, were now a gradient of gold and green as they bore holes through the skulls of those who dared defy her.

"Oh… Kay then." Tony awkwardly broke the silence that had followed her declaration, and that seemed to knock everyone else back into the moment. Hope simply smiled too sweetly to be honest, before shadows reared up once again, creating vaguely human shapes that surrounded the clearing, filling it so that there was no chance of escape. Daggers of silver ice found themselves embedded in all the aircrafts that had been used to arrive, both HYDRA and heroes trying to wade their way out of the clearing, and trying to take out Hope to get rid of the shadows, and to get ahead of the other. After all, she had just created an army in less than a minute, that kind of firepower… well, who wouldn't want that behind them?

Shadow creatures were attacking everyone equally, trying to tear all of them apart. Many of the HYDRA goons had already fallen bound and gagged and waiting for one of their allies to free them, or for the battle to end and find what lies in their fate. Captain America, Bucky, Black Widow, Red Skull, and surprisingly Tony were left as the only ones still standing, Hope staring at them with at least 40 of her shadow creatures surrounding her, Zola's dead body lying at her feet.

"Ha! This is what you get for trying to _breed_ me you fool!" She screamed, her madness suddenly making more sense with that statement. If he had tried to 'breed her,' as she so eloquently put it, it gave her motive to kill him (more than just him being part of HYDRA, otherwise why wouldn't she shoot Schmidt?) and, Stark's constant flirting would likely make her more aggravated, if not because it got annoying after a while, what he wanted to result from all of it would make her want to tear him apart. Her shadows rushed at them once more, but stopped just as they were about to contact them. Her eyes were flashing between the emerald that was Fiendfyre, and the golden-green gradient that was Hope.

"We should kill them all, but I allowed you to keep most of them alive! Why must you fight me on this, my Lady?" Hope screamed, holding her head. Light shimmered around Hope before there were two women now, one shrouded in light, wearing a blue dress and silver cloak that should have left her feeling terribly cold, though she seemed to feel perfectly fine in the cold temperatures. She looked similar to Fiendfyre, other than the lack of scars on her body, and the flower shaped purple stone embedded in her chest. Her eyes were Fiend's, but they seemed less haunted, lighter than they had ever seen them, and she seemed to shine brighter than they had ever seen her, as if she were some kind of star. Her pale skin contrasted greatly with the dark colours she wore and the lights surrounding her made her look like one of those fairy queens old fairy tales spoke of.

The other woman looked more like Hope, an older air surrounded her now that they were comparing the two, and she had her golden-green eyes and harder set face. She had the same skin tone as the one with the blue dress, though because of the light colours she wore, she seemed to be of a much darker shade than her. She wore a golden dress with shadows curling around her feet, tattoos covering her arms in designs reminiscent of Norse runes, and had a black crown on her head that seemed to suck in light. A glowing yellow stone was embedded in her forehead, bearing the shape of a pentagram, carrying what looked like a golden bo staff. She had the air of a timeless warrior, strong and independent like the general of an army, just as they are getting to the climax of the war. Again, she should have been cold, but she _had_ just created a shadow army that defeated most of the Avengers and HYDRA in a few seconds sooooo…. They weren't going to question it.

"We can't kill them, I let you kill Zola since he was a terrible example of a human, but these ones are redeemable," she gestured towards the surrounded mortals. "They are all trying to do what they think is right for the world, we cannot condemn them for that! Yes, Stark is annoying, and Beloved may not love us, but we can't be so selfish to take this world when Thanos is coming for us!" The woman in the blue dress argued, her face pleading with the other woman.

"Bah! Look at what they have done to the world because of what they think was right!" The other woman, Hope, yelled as she gestured towards the general direction of civilization. "They've nearly succeeded in killing their planet, who are we to stop it? Thanos will come for us soon enough to sacrifice this world to his lady love, why not do it for him?!" She yelled in return, she was _such_ an _optimist._ (This is called sarcasm, to those who haven't heard Tony Stark say or think anything before.)

"But what would Ron and Hermione say if they were here?" The one in the blue dress argued, and that seemed to be a strong point, since Hope visibly flinched. "They wouldn't let us give up, they would have wanted us to protect this planet, if not for the innocent lives, then for us." Blue dress continued, she really was on a roll. "We can protect this planet, that's why Death sent us here. She doesn't want this universe to be destroyed, even if she does hate her family. We have power, we can finally destroy the Mad Titan. Ron and Hermione are still alive, they have counterparts in this universe, I found them. We can't let them die, they and Molly, Arthur, George, Fred, Bill, Charlie, Ginny and hell, even Percy. They are all alive here, we can't just abandon them!" Blue dress finished.

"But what about them," Hope pointed at the Avengers and HYDRA. "They have all betrayed our trust too many times, especially that one!" She pointed at Beloved (This is Bucky, just in case I didn't mention this before.) It was Blue dress's turn to flinch as Hope hit a sore spot. "We tried so hard for him, and our only reward was more fighting." Hope sighed and suddenly her posture spoke of a being who has seen and fought too much, especially with her too-young appearance. "I am so _tired_ of always having to fight for others, why does it always have to be us?"

Blue dress walked up to Gold dress and pulled her into a one-armed hug. "I am too, but we must continue on. We were chosen for a reason, and we must see this through to the end." Crystal tears fell from Blue dress's eyes, literally, and Gold dress collected them into a vial she pulled out of no where. "No matter how hard life gets though," she looked Gold dress in the eyes.

"Life will always come hand in hand with Death." Gold dress finished before both turned back towards their audience. They glanced at each other before nodding and in sync, clapped their hands. The shadows dispersed, and everyone was bound and immobilized, just close enough so that they could hear each other, but far enough away so that they couldn't kill each other. Another clap, and suddenly they were all floating behind the two women as they strolled onto the now-fixed quinjet, which was suddenly much bigger on the inside than on the outside.

The two women looked at each other again, before the Gold dress went into the cockpit and Blue dress sat down watching them, their… what? Prisoners? Unwilling passengers? Whatever they were doing, Barnes just hoped he would get to speak to his girl once things were all settled.

"Hello, everyone." Blue dress spoke about ten minutes into their flight. The HYDRA personnel were all biting at their clothes, why? According to Bucky, it was because they were trying to kill themselves and preserve the secrets they held, but it seemed that their captors had already thought of that if the little pile of pills in the corner was anything to say. Not only that, but no one near it could touch it no matter what they tried. One guy even tried to jump onto top of it to swallow one, but he just bounced off of it. (The Avengers were laughing in the background while they were watching, and the Red Skull looked like he wanted to hold his head in shame at the sheer idiocy of his organization.

"My name is Hera." She smiled kindly at the group, as if they were guests and not captives being held against their will. "I believe that a story is in order. There were once three brothers-"

"A story?! Wow, I am _so_ excited. What are we, children?" Tony yelled at her, his Stark Snark™ coming out, full force. "I mean, look at you! I'm probably older than the two of you combined!" Before any of the Avengers could hit him, the air went cold and a chilling laugh reverberated around the jet.

"You're older than a hundred years? A thousand? Centuries, we have been alive, we have seen much. Sent through worlds and universes, we have so much experiences under our belts, individually or together it doesn't make much of a difference." Hope called from the cockpit. Frost began to coat the walls, and shadows danced in their places as if answering her unspoken feelings. "There isn't much you can do that we haven't seen, and what you can has already been done by many before you. Societies who have done so much more than you can think of have risen and fell because of their pride and their belief that they were so great. What makes you different? After all, you are just one mortal." Hope was spitting her words with such venom that Tony Stark himself flinched.

"Now, now, Hope. I was just about to tell the story." Hera was still smiling and the frosty air diminished, but didn't dissipate. It was apparent that she hadn't been pleased with his interruption either. "As I was saying, there were once three brothers. In one universe, they had to cross a river at twilight, midnight if you will, one where they'd been destined to die in like so many before them. In this universe, they used the gifts they had been given, an energy they had called 'magic,' to cross the river. Death personified appeared then to reap their souls, but had decided that it would rather play with them instead of merely taking their souls. Acting as though they had bested it, Death promised to give each of them any gift the wanted for beating it." Hera waved her arms and pictures depicting her story appeared in front of them in black and yellow. They saw a giant cloaked figure wearing a black cloak and wielding a massive scythe dwarfing the three masculine figures standing in front of it. Behind the cloaked figure was a tree, and all were standing on a bridge fashioned on the raging river.

"The eldest brother asked for a wand that would beat everyone, an unbeatable wand." The tallest of the male figures stepped forward, and the cloaked figure broke a branch off the tree behind him and gave it to the man. The man then stepped away, to the other side of the bridge.

"The second brother, wanting to humiliate Death, asked for something that would bring back the dead." Steve looked hopeful here, the thought of bringing back his loved ones strong. A few others did as well, causing Hera to feel slightly worried, though she didn't show it. The image showed the second tallest of the three stepping forward, and the cloaked figure picked up a stone from the river and handed it to the man. The man then walked away from Death and stood at the other side of the bridge.

"The third brother, the humblest of the three, asked for something that would hide him from even Death." The shortest of the three men stepped forward. "Reluctantly, Death handed the third brother his very own cloak of invisibility." And the last of the three men crossed the bridge.

"That night, the first brother killed another magic user he'd disliked. He went to a tavern and bragged about his invincibility to anyone who would hear. After he went to sleep, another wizard killed the eldest brother and stole the wand from him." The picture showed the eldest killing the first wizard, then being killed by the second. "And so, Death claimed the eldest brother."

"The second brother twisted the stone three times in his hand before he called the name of the woman he had been engaged to before her premature death." The picture showed the second brother in a house alone, before a woman in a wedding dress appeared, and the two danced together for a while. "However, eventually his joy faded as she began to feel cold, as she wasn't meant to be in the land of the living. In his madness, he killed himself to be with her." The image showed the man hanging himself, alone in his house, the ghost of his would-be wife standing beside him. "And so, Death claimed the second brother."

"For years, Death searched for the youngest brother to no avail. It wasn't until the youngest brother was at an old age did Death find him." The picture showed Death searching, before it came to an old man and his son. "The youngest brother gave his son his cloak, then greeted Death like an old friend. Going with him willingly." The man handed the silvery cloth to the young boy standing there before allowing Death to carry him off. "And Death took the last of the three brothers." Hera told them, a sad smile on her face. Then, she pulled out a stick, and drew in the air a triangle, a circle and a line. "The cloak, the stone and the wand. The Deathly Hallows, once gathered are said to create the Master of Death."

And then Hera walked into the cockpit and replaced Hope as the pilot.

"In another universe, the three brothers walked into farm and killed the livestock there not for necessity, but for fun." Hope said. The image she created was in black and blue, showing the same three masculine figures walking into a barn and slaughtering the animals. "Crossed, Life appeared before them, but decided that their punishment would be much better if it was drawn out. It promised three gifts for the three brothers for defeating the creatures it'd had to protect the barn." The picture showed a tall and somewhat feminine looking silhouette appear before the three brothers this time, which bowed at the three men. "The youngest was the first to make their request, asking for a fruit that would never end. Life plucked the most succulent fruit from one of its trees and gave it to the man." Again, the otherworldly being reached towards the tree behind it, and handed the fruit to the man. He took it and walked out of the barn

"The second brother, wanting to shame Life, asked for it to give him a bride more beautiful than anything else in the world. Life gave him a gem and told him to hand it to the woman who agreed to marry him." The second brother stepped forward accepted the gem from Life before stepping away from Life and leaving the barn.

"The eldest brother, the most worldly and knowledgeable when it comes to the feminine species, simply asked to lead a life without strife, somewhere he'd live without the horrors of humanity. Life, unwillingly softened in its anger and handed the eldest brother a dagger, one that had fought with man and was tired of only taking lives." The picture showed Life plucking a bone from one of the dead beasts, transforming it into a dagger, and handing it to the eldest brother.

"Years passed, and the youngest continuously ate the fruit. But he made no friends, and had no companions as he became paranoid of other stealing the fruit for themselves." Hope waved her arms and the youngest brother was shown hiding himself in a shed with only the fruit. "He eventually went insane in his paranoia and his solitary existence, and died as he had lived. Alone, in fear of what might be. And so, Life had punished the first of the brothers."

"The second brother found his lady love, a woman he loved with all his heart. A while after his marriage, he gave her the gem that Life had handed him." The image showed the second man dancing with a woman in a wedding dress again. It then showed the man getting on one knee and handing the woman ring with a yellow stone. "The woman changed before his eyes, but not what the man expected. To him, she had turned into the most beautiful creature he had ever seen- a bird, so graceful and beautiful." The picture reflected her words, and she continued. "To everyone else, she appeared normal, the beautiful woman she always was. To her husband though, it was as if she were a creature he couldn't bare to touch. Years passed, and eventually, the second brother went insane. Everyone saw his wife as a beautiful woman, but he saw her an otherworldly animal. He died loveless and alone, as he ranted and raved on how he couldn't make love to his wife since she was a bird, not a woman. And so Life punished the second of the brothers."

"The eldest of the brothers, with his wish for a peaceful life, found a wife and had children. No matter how hard Life tried, none of it's hardships could ever deter the man. It was only old age that took him away from his family, and he had already seen the beauty of Life by then." The oldest brother was seen aging before he was lying in a bed, his family surrounding him. "He apologized to Life for what he and his brothers did to her farm, before handing the wishbone to his eldest son. And then, Life sent off the eldest brother to lie in Death's arms."

Hope took a dagger out of her belt and drew two circles and a cross. "These were called Life's Blessed, the gem, the fruit and the dagger. Together, they form the Lord of Life."

"I claimed the Deathly Hallows when I was 17 years old." Hera walked back in, the jet seemed to have been put on autopilot for now. "I walked to my own death to save the lives of countless people, but only because I wanted to avenge my first love." She smiled sadly as she sat down beside Hope.

"I claimed Life's Blessed when I was 22 years old, to prevent a massacre the likes of which the world will never see, I hope." Hope said, a cold glare focused on anyone who dared look at her with pity. "I ended hundreds of people and creatures alike to protect the only man I will ever call my equal." Hope folded her arms in her lap, while Hera took off her necklace and pulled out a silvery cloth and something wrapped in cloth. She handed the cloth wrapped thing to Hope while she held onto the silvery cloth. "We are here to make sure that this world does not end, as we, or rather, Hera, has grown fond of this world and many of the people in it."

"You like some of them too," Hera admonished, blushing when most of the inhabitants of the looked at her. "Well, Beloved is still Beloved, and he is the only man I would willingly lay with, and we made some friends during our exploration of this world-" Hope interrupted Hera as she said that, jumping in front of Bucky.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot!" Hope yelled, hitting Bucky with a condensed shadow over the head. "That's for completely ditching us for years! I mean, come on, it's not that hard to change our minds. Convince one of us, and the other is bound to follow eventually." Hope said condescendingly. She crossed her arms again, raised her chin and strutted towards where Hera was sitting, while you could practically feel the blush on Hera's face.

The rest of the way to America was short-lived, and Hope and Hera levitated their captives off of the jet and towards the Triskelion, Hope taking care of the HYDRA personnel and Hera guiding the Avengers. (The Avengers had a smoother ride- Hope really didn't care about the comfort of her prisoners.) "Oh, Director! I brought you a present!" Hera sang as she practically skipped through the halls.

"More like a few presents." Hope muttered loud enough for everyone to hear, "He better reward us. I seriously put in too much effort for this pile of dung." She followed Hera, and the prisoners were helplessly floating along behind them, unable to escape their abilities. They reached an office, which (after being enlarged by one of the magic users) now held all the combatants, and were staring at the man behind the desk. He was bald, wore an eyepatch over one eye, and a black trench coat over a black outfit (man, this guy really likes black…), with the air of someone who was used to being obeyed.

"FURY?!" The Avengers yelled, and he spit out his coffee as he looked at his guests.

"Ah, while I love your presents, girls," Fury coughed into his hand and stood up, straightening his jacket. "The Avengers weren't supposed to realize I was still alive. Also, is that the Red Skull?" He pointed at the man with a red face.

"I thought we weren't supposed to tell them that Coulson was alive?" Hera tilted her head to the left, and you could almost see the question mark above her head. Hope, standing to the left of Hera, tilted her head to the right. "And that he was actually travelling around with a team of SHEILD agents and was under the assumption that they were all aware he was alive?" Hope finished. The Avengers were glaring at Fury, who was glaring at the girls, who were honestly confused right then.

"Also! This is Johann, we actually do believe that he can be converted to our side!" Hera chirped before she ran at Schmidt and tackled him in a hug. "Also, the Winter Soldier is my ex, I think, 'cause he has a huge gay crush on his bestie the Captain America." She told him with a serious expression on her face as she looked Fury in the eye. You could see the cogs pumping in his brain before he slowly turned to look at the two super soldiers, then back at Hera hiding behind Schmidt.

"She believes in rehab, I honestly think it would be better to just take over his head and have him divulge all his secrets then off him." Hope spat out, her arms crossed and staring at Fury. Hawkeye and the HYDRA grunts slowly shifted away from Hope, as much as they could at least. Before anyone could think of leaving the office though, Hera cast a spell that got rid of the door. "Or we could just choke him on some of our truth serum. That works too."

"… I'm just going to have you ladies secure the HYDRA personnel, and we'll keep everyone else in the office." Fury finally said, grabbing the Avengers and Schmidt. The girls nodded, Hera smiling enthusiastically and Hope merely dipped her head slightly. The door closed slowly, and the last thing the girls saw was Fury smiling like a maniac and the Avengers (and Schmidt) slowly trying to back away before the door slammed shut.


End file.
